bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Lync Volan
Lync Volan was part of the Vexos organization, who prefers the Ventus Attribute. He's a showoff and thinks he can beat anyone at any time. He betrayed the Vexos because he realized how evil Hydron and King Zenoheld were. He wears a green cape and his Guardian Bakugan is Ventus Aluze, and he did not get a new Trap Bakugan, but Wired was once his secondary backup Bakugan in season one of Bakugan: New Vestroia. He is often paired with Volt Luster for battles against the Bakugan Battle Brawler Resistance. Story Lync's debut battle is against Dan and Mira alongside Volt, whom they lost to. He later brawls Mira with his new mechanical Bakugan, Altair. However, he loses by default when Altair's system overloads and returns itself to ball form. Lync and Volt were in charge of Alpha City, so when Spectra figures out that the Resistance is there, he commands the two to "clean house". The two of them later face off against Ace and Shun in the finals, but are defeated after Drago destroys the Dimension Controller. He, like everyone else, hears Runo and Julie. Later, when Spectra and Gus leave, Lync reports that to Prince Hydron, who reveals his status as a spy. After Runo goes through the portal, as Spectra and Gus approach it, Lync blocks the portal, reminding them that Prince Hydron had not given his consent. Spectra tells him that he will go anyhow, and he as well as Gus go into the portal to the human world. Lync decides to follow them. After they arrive on Earth, he annoys Gus to the point that Gus challenges Lync to a brawl, but Baron and Mira intervene, causing Gus to run away with Mira in pursuit. Lync tells Baron that he was sent by Hydron to spy on Gus and Spectra, but because the two of them were gone, he would just defeat Baron and take Nemus. Unfortunately for Lync, he loses, as well as getting Altair fried because of a new ability card he was testing out. After Spectra and Gus are returned to New Vestroia, Lync stays at Alice's for the time being and is seen crying after she leaves him some food. He then gets a lot of hatred from her and Michael and later he decides to walk away. Then he recieves a message from Spectra and offers him to return with them if he double crosses Prince Hydron. He agrees and tricks Alice into leading him and the others to the meeting place by saying he quit the Vexos. He then returns to New Vestroia with Mira, Gus, and Spectra. He and Spectra are the only two Vexos that don't brawl when Gamma City is invaded. When Prince Hydron wants to know where his Bakugan is, Lync tells him that Spectra took both sets of Bakugan. When Prince Hydron cuts off, Mylene, Shadow, and Volt convince him to switch sides. Then, when Gus over hears the other Vexos planning on taking Professor Clay with them. Gus, thinking Lync is still on their side, tells Lync to talk to Spectra, only to have Lync knock him out and lock him up. He leaves New Vestroia with the other Vexos. New Vestroia: Arc 2 In the new season, he battles Shun with his new mechanical Bakugan Aluze, but ends up defeated. After his defeat, he is berated by both Shadow Prove and Prince Hydron, angering him greatly. Lync shows an animosity towards the "new" Prince Hydron, although almost all the other Vexos seem to dislike his behavior. However, when he travels to Earth with Mylene he does a much better job at blending in then she does, disguising himself as a street vendor and actually doing a good job at it. The two of them then find Runo and Mira and defeat them, taking the Subterra Attribute Energy in the process. He then appears again along with the rest of the Vexos when Spectra and Gus show up and threaten King Zenoheld to leave the brawlers alone. He later battles alongside Shadow Prove against Ace Grit and Marucho Marukura for the Darkus energy and succeeds. Upon learning that the new Alternative Weapons System would destroy both Vestal and Earth, Lync decides to warn Alice of the impending danger after remembering how she helped him when he was stuck on Earth. As he does not want a nice girl like Alice to be one of the casualties of Earth's destruction, he heads to her house to warn her. Before entering he hesitates that she may be still mad at him and then, he's interrupted by Hydron and loses the brawl after a close battle and ends up like Volt, but not before removing one of his gloves, with the alternative data for Alice to find, and throwing it away from the dimension portal. The last we see of Lync is his ungloved hand giving a thumbs-up. in episode 49, he appears twice in Hydron's dreams along with Volt, telling Hydron to defeat Zenoheld and take the throne. Hydron mentions him before the alternative weapon system explodes in episode 52 when he says Volt...Lync...I'll be there...soon. Bakugan Lync brawls with Ventus Bakugan, though he only uses two real ones in the series, the other Bakugan he uses are Mechanical Bakugan. *Ventus Aluze (New Mechanical Guardian Bakugan, possibly destroyed in episode 47) *Ventus Altair (Former mechanical Guardian Bakugan, destroyed in episode 11) *Ventus Wired (Former secondary Bakugan, destroyed in episode 11) *Ventus Fly Beetle *Ventus Atmos (taken by Dan Kuso) Battles Lync himself has never won a battle without the help of the trap field or another Brawler, showing he is the weakest of the Vexos brawlers. Trivia * His hair style is strangely similar to that of Mira Clay. * Lync is probably the youngest member of the Vexos, as Shadow calls him a boy in episode 31, and he is much shorter than the other Vexos. * Lync's initials, LV, are backwards to Volt's VL, his normal partner. * Lync is the weakest of the Vexos as he has only won two brawls, but since Mylene did the attacks that won, the first one doesn't really count, and since they cheated the second time, it doesn't really count either. He always manages to drop everyones life guage but is overall cocky. * He was acting like a flower salesman in episode 34. * Mira refered to Lync as: "The baby who thinks he is cool." Gallery File:NV_episode_capture_1_2.jpg|Lync File:Lync Susprised.jpg|Lync File:lla.jpg|Lync's hand File:Lync_Screen.JPG|Lync and Altair Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Villains